Womanizer
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi Une mission confiée. Des conséquences assez... inattendues. Pour Dame Coquillette de la part d'une mascotte qui te dit : te l'avais dit :p


**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot. **

**Rating : T… **

**Micis** **? A ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review sur Opération Séduction malgré la longueur du dernier chapitre (hey c'est long à lire mais c'est aussi long à taper XD) Blague à part c'est vraiment adorable, d'autant que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Je ne vous oublie pas et vous ne m'oubliez pas non plus. Merci !  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Dame Coquillette! Hé oui je t'avais dit que je t'écrirais un petit quelque chose pour me venger... dont acte :p Gros câlins !!  
**

* * *

**Womanizer (coureur de jupon/homme à femmes)**

-

**Bureau de Duo Maxwell, L1, Lundi 13 Octobre AC 205**

-

- Entrez !

- Vous êtes le commandant Maxwell ?

- … euh… oui ?

- Je suis venue vous confier une enquête.

- Laisse tomber le chapeau, le foulard, l'imper et les lunettes de soleil, Réléna.

- Duooo chuut ! Personne ne doit me reconnaître !

- Réléna, si tu as pu arriver jusqu'ici c'est que tous ceux qui t'ont croisé t'ont reconnue.

- …

- Quand mes hommes m'ont dit que tu étais déguisée en exhibitionniste du riche je n'ai pas voulu le croire.

- … Comment ça ?

- Réléna, tu n'es pas discrète.

- Depuis quand le noir n'est pas discret ?

- … Pas à l'heure du déjeuner en rasant les murs.

- Et puis à cette heure les Preventers vont se restaurer à la cantine ! Une me l'a dit !

- … Une me fait bien rire. Tu as déjà mis les pieds à la cantine ? Tu as déjà vu les plats ?

- … non…

- Nous ramenons notre tambouille sauf Heero qui est un privilégié. Tu es toute jolie avec tes pommettes rougies.

- Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer.

- Je te taquine. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que nos plats n'étaient pas ragoûtants. Tu as un peu autre chose à faire que de t'enquérir des conditions de survie au Bureau.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point !Pour la peine je vais demander à mes cuisiniers de vous livrer aussi, il n'y a pas de raison.

- Tu es adorable. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Ah oui. Je souhaiterais te confier une enquête de la plus haute importance.

- Ah.

- J'aimerais que tu prennes Heero en filature.

- Pourquoi ? Tu le soupçonnes de nous trahir ?

- Je… le soupçonne d'être un homme à femmes. Un coureur de jupon.

- … Et cela justifierait que je le suive parce que…

- Parce qu'il me tromperait !

- … Heero et toi vous sortez ensemble ?

- Oui !

- … Pardonne mon indiscrétion mais… Heero et toi vous couchez ensemble ?

- Oui ! Qu'y-a-t-il de si difficile à croire ? Heero m'emmène toujours boire un verre après mes meetings. Et il dort dans ma suite pour mieux me défendre. Ça fait des années que ça dure, enfin !

- …

- Pourquoi tu te tiens le front ? Tu as mal au crâne ?

- Euh non, ça va. Donc Heero et toi sortiriez ensemble, ce qui justifierait selon toi une filature… mais euh… à moins qu'il y ait un secret d'état quelconque, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Heero ne trahirait jamais la cause ! Non, ça ce serait Barton pour peu qu'il perde le peu de mémoire qu'il a. D'ailleurs Quatre doit sans cesse lui rappeler certaines choses. Je les ai entendu parler, Trowa a dit : « rappelle-moi encore… » et Quatre a répondu « ah non, j'en ai marre de me répéter » et Trowa a insisté !

- Pourquoi moi…

- Pourquoi toi ? Par élimination, je suis une stratège, vois-tu. Trowa est proche de Heero mais j'aurais peur qu'il oublie l'objet de l'enquête. Quatre est apparemment trop occupé et par ses obligations et par son amitié avec Trowa. Wu Fei est en mission à l'étranger. Et le meilleur pour la fin : toi tu es là.

- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais peut-être une mission aussi ?

- J'ai fait vérifier ton emploi du temps, tu sais que j'y ai accès de par mes responsabilités. Rien que tu ne puisses gérer, tu as l'habitude.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas suivre Heero sur de simples suppositions. D'abord, tu ne me donnes aucun fait avéré. Ensuite, suivre Heero Yuy comme ça… alors que vous n'êtes même pas mariés… tu devrais demander ça à un détective privé.

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, Duo. Pour suivre un être extraordinaire il faut quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Et j'ai presque des preuves, je voudrais juste que ce soit confirmé…

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui te fait dire que Heero te trompe avec qui que ce soit ?

- Chaque fois que je le croise en dehors du travail, il est avec une autre femme ! Tantôt brune, tantôt rousse…cheveux longs, cheveux courts, toujours avec une poitrine et des fesses inexistantes. Je n'ai jamais pu les voir de face et ça c'était frustrant.

- … hein ? Enfin, peut-être que tu as croisé Heero avec Noin ou Cathy, la sœur de Trowa…

- Non parce que elles, elles ont des fesses. Et c'est l'œil connaisseur d'une femme qui te parle.

- …je sais que je ne devrais pas poser ce genre de questions mais… comment tu peux dire, pour la poitrine ? Vu que tu ne les as jamais vues de face ?

- Eh bien la corpulence, voyons ! Si Heero préfère les filles plates, pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas de moi ?

- … Peut-être parce que tu as un peu plus de fesses ?

- … Goujat !

- C'est une bonne chose ! Mieux vaut faire envie que pitié !

- … tu ne sais vraiment pas parler aux femmes, Duo.

- Pardon Réléna. On va dire que tu n'as pas de fesses toi aussi.

- Hey !

- Es-tu bien sûre d'avoir vu Heero ? Et si c'était lui, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as vu avec une fille différente qu'il est avec !

- Il leur parlait à l'oreille.

- Il y avait peut-être du bruit…

- Il leur passait la main dans le dos.

- Il avait peut-être besoin de s'appuyer ! On fait ça, tu sais, quand on veut s'entendre. Et il n'y a pas forcément d'arrière-pensées.

- Il leur effleurait les fesses discrètement. Il les embrassait dans le cou et passait la main dans leur cheveux. Et la main sur la cuisse… heureusement qu'elles ne portaient pas de jupes !

- Là, d'accord. Mais ça m'étonne vraiment de Heero ce comportement. Tu es sûr que c'était lui ?

- Je sais encore à quoi ressemble Heero. Je le vois tous les jours, c'est mon garde du corps ! En plus il sort de plus en plus en dehors de ses heures de service, sinon je n'aurais rien remarqué. Enfin, ça ne te parle pas que je te dise que je _croise_ Heero ? Heero Yuy qui _sort_ ?

- … Je me dis que tu n'as pas croisé Heero, tu l'as filé dès le départ. Tu as donc déjà tes certitudes. A quoi je te servirais ?

- ...Je n'ai pas pu avoir plus de renseignements sur ces rencontres d'un soir, en plus mon planning va être trop chargé pour que je le suive plus avant. Par contre toi tu pourrais, l'investigation ça te connaît. Et je ne peux demander à aucun de mes hommes.

- Réléna…

- S'il te plaît…

- …

- Oh, je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion dans une heure ! Je t'appelle dès ce soir pour un premier débriefing. Merci Duo, tu es vraiment le meilleur.

- … Je n'ai pas dit oui !

* * *

**Dring dring (Quelques minutes plus tard)**

-

- Maxwell.

- Alors ? Elle est partie ?

- Yuy… pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas, ce serait tellement plus simple. C'est notre amie et c'est d'un con…

- Elle pense que je sors avec elle depuis des années, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui explique ? Et tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle me suivait.

- C'est sûr que discrète comme elle est on ne pouvait pas ne pas la remarquer. Mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde non plus, Yuy. Je ne pensais pas forcément que c'était toi qu'elle…

- En attendant j'avais raison.

- Si tu étais si sûr qu'elle te suivait, pourquoi ne pas la confronter ?

- Voir plus haut.

- Espèce de lâche. Et on dit que c'est moi qui ai des idées saugrenues…

- Plus que Réléna, Maxwell ?

- La pauvre. Elle était tellement concentrée sur la fille qu'elle n'a même pas remarqué pas que son Heero il portait des talonnettes, qu'il avait une touffe de cheveux plus fournie que l'original limite Tahiti Bob, que ses yeux, pas le moins du monde bridés, étaient derrière des lunettes de soleil même en pleine nuit…

- … ça encore c'est normal, pour un garde du corps. Surtout, si concentrée qu'elle fut sur les filles, Réléna n'a jamais remarqué que c'était la même corpulence, toujours, malgré les vêtements, les perruques différents.

- Ouep. Pas les yeux assez entraînés.

- Une poitrine et des fesses inexistantes, mais on n'attend pas d'un homme qu'il ait une poitrine opulente et des fesses dodues. D'ailleurs tu aurais dû faire « la mystérieuse inconnue »

- Mais jamais de la vie, Heero ! Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes fesses ?

- Elles me disent encore toutes les nuits, Duo. Comme ta bouche. Comme ton cœur.

- Oh, écrase, homme à femmes. J'ai accepté cette idée à la con à la seule et unique condition que je me déguise en toi, plutôt que de te draguer cheveux au vent, déguisé en femelle.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de te déguiser en fille, Duo. Je ne me suis pas déguisé en fille, moi.

- Oh, je t'en prie. Les rares fois où je me lâche les cheveux et qu'on me voit de dos, on m'appelle mademoiselle, qu'on se foute de ma gueule ou non. Et Réléna ne sait pas que tu es gay, un choc à la fois as-tu dit.

- …

- Alors nib. J'ai dit que j'allais me démerder pour trouver quelqu'un à draguer sous les yeux de la Princesse travesti en Heero Yuy. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te déguises, toi !

- Tu te fais suffisamment accoster en temps normal, Maxwell. Là, déguisé en moi, j'ai jamais vu autant de personne me draguer. Enfin te draguer. C'est perturbant. Il a fallu que j'intervienne.

- Alors tu as vécu ce que je vis tous les jours, quand je vois les gens te regarder. Quand je t'ai vu débarquer la première fois avec la perruque à la Jeanne D'Arc ton pantalon et ton haut chinois sans manches noir, j'ai bien failli faire capoter le plan.

- Oui je t'ai vu éclater de rire. Et j'ai vu que tu m'avais reconnu, toi.

- Je te reconnaîtrais toujours, Yuy… d'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que Réléna n'ait pas reconnu ton corps puisqu'elle couche avec toi, hein : si tu as une musculature féline, tu as de ces bras… heureusement qu'il faisait noir la première fois, sinon tu étais grillé héhé.

- La ferme, Maxwell, tu es bien placé pour savoir avec qui je passe mes nuits. Quant à mes bras un brin musclés… c'est pour ça que j'ai mis des chemises à manches longues après. Que tu t'es fait un plaisir de me retirer une fois rentrés, d'ailleurs.

- Tu veux dire une fois qu'on l'a semée, womanizer ?

- Je suis peut-être un homme à femmes, Duo. Mais je ne suis l'homme que d'un seul homme.

- J'ose espérer que c'est celui qui se déguise en toi parce que merde, tout ça pour ça ? Ou quelque part non, parce que ça veut dire que tu adores sortir avec toi-même. Oulala j'ai mal au crâne.

- Sans perruque qui gratte. Sans lunettes de soleil qui me cachent tes yeux. Rien sur ton corps à part tes longs cheveux qui tiennent chaud, mon nom en signe tribal tatoué à l'intérieur de ta cuisse et ta chaîne d'argent autour du cou. Je te veux homme jusqu'au bout des ongles que tu ne ronges plus depuis qu'on est ensemble.

- Ouais c'est ça. Huit mois qu'on sort ensemble et déjà des problèmes… j'aurais du résister à tes films de merde et à mon restaurant préféré.

- C'est toi qui es irrésistible. Maintenant que tu as vu de quoi elle était capable, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- … si je te dis lui dire la vérité tu me dis quoi ?

- Je te dis limousine rose, Heero tue-moi, liaison dont je ne suis même pas au courant, hétérosexualité qui sort de nulle part et filature surréaliste.

-… Tu crois que je peux convaincre Trowa de se déguiser en moi vu qu'on est presque de la taille ? J'arrive pas à croire que je propose ça…

- Je te revaudrais ça.

* * *

**Mini Cooper noir très discrète, même moment.**

-

Un téléphone qui sonne

-

**_Womanizer  
Woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer  
Oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are  
You you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, woman-_**

-

- Vice Ministre Peacecraft ?

- Alors ?

- … Duo pleure des pierres d'être mêlé à tout ceci.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas.

- Heero me prend vraiment pour une imbécile, mais ça, ça ne change pas.

- Il faut dire que tu as quand même tout fait pour, Réléna…

- … Certes. Non mais franchement, Maxwell déguisé en chinoise… il a vraiment cru que la perruque rousse, blonde et que sais-je le ferait passer pour une fille ?

- Tout le monde imagine Maxwell déguisé en fille à cause de ses longs cheveux et ça l'énerve.

- Toi aussi tu as de beaux cheveux et personne que je sache, ne t'a imaginé en fille, ou il faudrait être débile.

- Pour Maxwell aussi il faut être débile, Réléna. La boule à zéro ne fait pas le chauve, sinon les maquilleuses de plateau et autres prothésistes de cinéma seraient au chômage.

- En tous cas, si ce n'est pas la tasse de thé de Duo, il n'a qu'à pas rentrer dans le jeu de son imbécile de petit ami.

- …

- Quand même ce rustre. Nous n'en serions pas là si Heero avait été honnête dès le départ. S'il m'avait dit franchement qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

- En toute honnêteté il n'a jamais répondu à tes avances, Réléna.

- Cela pouvait être de la timidité. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour lui que je l'aurais eu toute la vie.

- Tu l'as eu longtemps quand même…

- Ca ne s'efface pas comme ça, un coup de cœur. Et quand bien même…. j'ai l'air si gourde que ça, pour que l'on ne daigne pas me dire les choses telles qu'elles sont ? On me confie les espoirs du peuple mais je suis trop stupide pour comprendre le reste ?

- Limousine rose, Réléna…

- C'était il y a 10 ans ? Et Maxwell et ses pantalons bouffants ? Et Winner et ses chemises roses et veston épouvantables ? Et les pantalons castrateurs de Barton qui doivent limiter son temps de parole voir plus ? Et les cyclistes improbables de Heero qui me font sérieusement douter de ses aptitudes sexuelles ? La compression peut expliquer des inaptitudes mentales, aussi ?

- …

- Non mais sérieusement ! J'ai su qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble peut-être deux jours après que ce ne se soit fait ! Maxwell avait un sourire exceptionnel et une démarche de canard après soi-disant être allé voir un documentaire animalier chez Heero !

- …

- Heero avait les traits tirés, la barbe de trois jours et le sourire du chat qui avait dévoré tout un stock de crème, rien qu'en regardant la démarche de Duo. Il n'écoutait pas quand je parlais…

- Ca c'est normal, chérie.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit que c'était normal, chérie.

- Je t'aime, tu n'as pas peur d'avoir une opinion.

- Oui.

- Mais si tu veux dormir sur le canapé, tu n'as qu'à continuer. Ou tu la mets un tout petit peu en veilleuse le temps que je finisse.

- Bien madame. J'aime quand tu es comme ça.

- Gros malin. J'étais un peu jalouse, plus autant qu'avant parce que mes sentiments s'étaient émoussés même si ça faisait un peu mal de perdre définitivement ses illusions. Je pensais qu'il allait me le dire, partager un peu de son bonheur avec moi. Tous ses amis anciens pilotes étaient au courant et je suis son amie aussi et ça, ça n'a jamais été une illusion.

- Et c'est parfaitement vrai, vous êtes amis. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas te choquer avec ses préférences sexuelles ?

- Tss. J'ai pensé ça au début, du coup ça m'est passé au-dessus un temps. J'allais lui présenter mes félicitations et le rassurer quant à mon amitié indéfectible quand j'ai surpris une conversation avec Duo, qui lui demandait de m'en parler. Et il lui a sorti des fadaises et il a présumé que je serais une harceleuse.

- Mais tu es une femme fière, comme je les aime. Tu as donc décidé de faire exactement ce que Yuy avait prévu que tu fasses.

- Filature de l'impossible avec la voiture la plus visible du monde, course poursuite en ville à 50 km/h – quelle rapidité - au point que Duo ait à se déguiser pour avoir une intimité. Et ils auraient pu éviter ça en me disant la vérité.

- Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que tu les mettes au pied du mur en chargeant Maxwell de l'enquête… Brillant, tout simplement brillant. Digne de Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Digne d'un chef d'état frustré. Jusqu'où penses-tu qu'ils iront, mon cœur ?

- Les connaissant – ou plutôt connaissant la patience légendaire de Maxwell - ils vont finir par se laisser surprendre. La bonne vieille méthode qui ne nécessite aucune explication.

- Hm, j'ai hâte… que Maxwell craque.

- Ou alors ils vont se débarrasser de toi.

- Oh, il faudra me passer sur le corps…

- Personne ne touche à ton corps, Réléna, à part moi.

- Hm… possessif.

- Et fougueux. Et fidèle. Et élégant, c'est de notoriété publique.

- Je te l'accorde, chéri.

- Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les asiatiques, Réléna, seulement tu t'es trompée de colonie et de pilote.

- Erreur de jeunesse que j'ai pu heureusement rattraper… Dommage que je ne t'ai vraiment remarqué que six mois plus tôt, Chang Wu Fei… ça m'aurait évité d'avoir un chagrin d'amour et de dépit, ce tout ça pour ça.

- Sans ce chagrin tu n'aurais pas atterri pompette et complètent déchaînée dans mon lit, Réléna. Je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de connaître plus encore celle dont j'étais le confident depuis des années.

- Confident malgré toi.

- Au début, oui. Je ne connaissais de toi que les ragots et les rumeurs et de moi tu connaissais les mêmes choses. Si on devait écouter tout le monde, tu ne m'aurais parlé que de Yuy et je ne t'aurais parlé que de justice.

- Héhé, c'était comme ça au début, Wu Fei.

- C'est complètement vrai. Mais de confidences en confidences, hein, Réléna ? Une amitié de près de dix ans qui finit par changer malgré nous ? Qui devient sensuelle… sexuelle….

- Complètement, définitivement Amoureuse. C'est vrai, nous n'avons pas à rougir de notre histoire, juste à la garder secrète, qu'on ne pense pas que tu aies eu de l'avancement à cause de moi blablablabla, exposition médiatique blablabla… non mais c'est si chiant que ça de sortir avec moi ?

- A propos de ça… j'ai réfléchi.

- Ah ?

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de donner la date exacte de notre… rapprochement.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. De cette manière on réduira les sous-entendus. Par contre si tu es promu…

- Commandant ça me suffit, madame le Vice Ministre.

- Et moi qui voulais te faire bénéficier d'une promotion canapé…

- … dans une vie de couple, le canapé n'est pas une promotion, Réléna.

- Je te l'accorde, Wu Fei. Ah, je vais devoir te laisser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas parlé franchement, je vais les prendre en filature. Et Duo vient juste de sortir.

- Femme tu es vraiment…

- Quoi, Chéri ?

- La femme qu'il me faut.

- Tant que tu es l'homme d'une seule femme… au fait, avant que je raccroche ?

- Oui Réléna ?

- Tu es un homme bon, intelligent, aimant et terriblement beau. Un homme que les femmes trouvent séduisant, mûr, ténébreux, sexy… un homme lettré, connu et reconnu que toute femme, politique ou non, aimerait avoir à ses côtés… dans son lit… c'est que les soirées mondaines rendent les convives bavards et l'alcool délient les langues les plus nouées.

- Réléna…

- Les chefs d'état et membres du gouvernement, j'en fais mon affaire, mon homme à femme. Par contre…

- Hm ?

- Les Agents Lauren Redfield et Danika Collard te tournent particulièrement autour.

- Comment le sais…

- J'ai mes sources, mon Dragon. A présent que notre histoire n'est plus officieuse… si j'en vois une agiter ses airbags devant toi… je remplace ceux de ma voiture par les leurs. Pas besoin de courir les jupons, puisque je ne porte pas de culotte. C'est clair ?

- … Oui ma Princesse. Comme je remplacerais toutes les dents des Agents Perkins et Stewart par des dents en gundanium. Si je ne cours pas les jupons, tu ne cours pas les caleçons. Surtout que je n'en porte jamais et qu'en l'occurrence là… ça se voit.

- Wu Fei ! Le kit mains-libre est déconseillé et tu me dis ça ?

- Bonne course-poursuite, ma Reine.

- …

**_  
_****_Womanizer  
Woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer  
Oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are  
You you you are_****_  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_**

**Womanizer, Britney Spears**

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi Dame Coquillette !

Le dernier titre de Britney Spears est entraînant comme tout et ça m'a inspiré !

Héhé, chacun sait ou croit savoir quelque chose... XDXDXDXD

Et ah oui : bienvenue dans la suite de Leçon de séduction : laissez le charme agir !

Mithy ¤Dans un mois, Suissesse par intérim yeppa¤


End file.
